Chromatographic and electrophoretic techniques will be used to analyze the surface mucopolysaccharide composition of cells infected with a temperature sensitive transforming virus. Immunofluorescence microscopy will be used to examine the distribution of hyaluronic acid and its association with other surface components. Alterations in type, relative amounts and distribution of mucopolysaccharides, during transformation, will be correlated with known properties of transformed cells e.g., decreased fluorescamine labeling, increased glucose uptake and loss of adhesion. A functional role for hyaluronic acid in these parameters will be investigated. We also propose to develop a flow cytometry assay to detect carcinogens, based on the differential labeling of normal and transformed cells with fluorescamine. This assay has potential application for the early detection of cancer cells.